legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, and Eddy
Ed, Edd and Eddy are three characters from the show named as same. Ed and Eddy are on the villain's side while Edd is on the side of good. They are major characters in the series due to at least one appearing in all stories Eddy The Greedy leader of the V Team. He formed the V Team for domination but he failed many times. His slimeball sleazyness led to a hated reputation for others. Despite this he is loyal to the team he made, and worships Slade and Anti Cosmo as they hired him and his team to help their plans. Eddy while a selfish jerk has shown himself to have a heart and to be a hero as he truly is in love with Lara Su, and will willingly team up with his foes against villains worse than he is. While the main leader of the opposing team is Dib, he seems to play off and more often with Bender than any other hero because the robot has proved himself a worthy opponent to Eddy and his team, this respect has caused him and Eddy to join forces against common enemies like Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck and most recently Iron Queen and they work well together. Eddy plays a role in almost all adventures as an enemy in the first two, and an alley other wise to the heroes. The V Team Island Adventure was where he got his day in the limelight by working with his team and then collbrating with Bender against Uka Uka as the two both dealt with problems coming from him. After The Great Time Travel Adventure, They bring Ed back to life and then Eddy is arrested by Carmelita Fox for something he didn;t commit he manages to escape thanks to Sly Cooper and his gang and unknown to him Bender who knows Eddy is innocent due to Django being a witness. He runs into the W,H,O.O.P Agency, and reunites with Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da, Wave, Edd, Lizbeth, Pinky and Brain. He and Edd decide to put their differences behind them and become friends much like he did with Bender and Lizbeth after their team up in The V Team Island Adventure. Eddy 1.png Eddy 2.png Eddy 3.png Eddy 4.png Eddy 5.png Eddy 6.png Eddy 7.png Eddy 8.png Eddy 9.png Eddy 10.png eddy 11.png eddy 12.png eddy 13.png eddy 14.png eddy 15.png eddy 16.png Greatest Strength: His Leadership I Guess Greatest Weakness: His Temper Edd The Moral Edd and the smart one. He is one of the most senior allies of Dib and his friends have joined with them as early as the begiining. He is one of the most moral and smartest in the group although he has realpses. Edd seems to have a developed a good friendship with Darkwing as the two seem to be partners on rather fequent ocassion much like Eddy and Negaduck. Edd returns this summer to help the girls against Iron Queen, He reunites with Lizbeth, Pinky and Brain for a common cause. Edd and Eddy work together again with him needing to know how Bender and Eddy did so soundfully. Edd and Lara Su are interrogated by Bender's friend Stan Smith thinking they're terrriosts but Bender, Skipper and Heloise settle everything.. Just like Eddy he forgives him and they become friends again He is the 2nd most seen after Eddy, and just like Eddy is a main character Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He is highly gemophobic and routine obessed edd 1.png edd 2.jpg edd 3.jpg edd 4.JPG edd 5.jpg edd 6.jpg edd 7.png edd 8.png edd 9.png edd 10.png edd 11.png Ed The Dumb Ed and the only dead one. Ed unlike Eddy isn't evil, but he is blindly loyal and stupid so he follows Eddy as he tempts him more to his benefit. He helps the V Team in all of their causes due to his loyality although his stupidity keeps him from being a threat to the heroes, and he knows it. Before he died he called in his old pal Agent 9 to assist in a Enemy Mine plot with Bender against Uka Uka as he figured Bender was in trouble. Like said he was killed off by a purple dragon and Anton Chigurh, and then wasn;t seen until he helped Lizbeth get her epihany on near suciide she was driven to. He is brought back from the dead due to Julian sending Eddy a cloning machine Greatest Strength: His Power Greatest Weakness: His stupidity or his cluenessess Trivia on Eddy He has blue eyes Eddy may have stunted growth since he has been the same height for about 5 years Has some inferiorty and trust issues caused by his sadistic brother He admits he doesn't really hate the heroes, He seems to like Bender and the guys with him. THis may explain why they like working together so frequently against bigger foes He is the anti heroic and villainish Ed His middle name is Skipper He is the most recurring Ed having appeared in 5 stories out of 6 to Edd's 4 and Ed's 3 Trivia on Edd He is the only Edd without a sibling his middle name is Marion He is the Heroic Ed He is by far the least selfish as he puts friends before family or jawbreakers like Ed and Eddy do Triva On Ed He is the Anti Villainish Ed only a villain because he follows Eddy, He is still best friends with Edd. soap is the only thing that he really dislikes. Despite his stupidity he is highlt knowlegeable at History, Was to Eddy, what King Julian is to Bender While he may be stupid he is super strong. So strong he can left up the impossible. As a clone he can;t pass on his genes meaning he can't have children just Like Solidus Snake and Solid Snake who are clones too. But he will not die by rapied aging because Dr. Nefarious knows a lot about cloning. Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Members of The V Team Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Anti Villains Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Sane Characters Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Characters hailing from The Ed,Edd and Eddy Universe Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Rivals Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Honorable Villains Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Reformed Villains Category:Kid Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Science Heroes Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:Heroic Criminals